Amada madre
by sonrais777
Summary: Ladybug PV - Félix tenía algo que hacer ese día, sin pensar que encontraría a alguien que le ayudaría a abrir los ojos y su corazón de nuevo ante esa persona que tanto ama.


**Hola a todos, un capítulo especial para este día tan especial, pero antes de iniciar debo decir que una madre no la definen las líneas de sangre, sino es quien te enseña, te protege y te guía en tu camino, por eso y más a todas las madres y a quienes hacen el papel de madre, les deseo un feliz día de corazón… soy una cursi lo sé, pero en fin, agradecimientos a quienes hacen esto posible, Astruc y compañía y ya sin tanto parloteo… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Amada madre.

Capítulo único.

Félix observó por última vez la lápida donde estaba su madre, vieja, fría, era lo que sentía al contacto a tocar la piedra o la mano del ángel que parecía invitarle a acercarse más. Su padre mandaba a cuidar la lápida pero le parecía inútil, aquella fría piedra nunca podría hacer que rememorase los momentos con su madre. Dejó el ramo de rosas blancas sobre la lápida y suspiró.

-Feliz día de las madres.- salió de allí no deseando ver atrás, su corazón se encogía ante la frialdad que guardaba el lugar en el que estaba. No quería ver, no quería saber nada de ese día, se iba a encerrar en su habitación y hasta aguantaría a Plagg hasta que le diesen ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana. Pero algo ocurrió, una risa hace que se detenga, una voz y de nuevo una risa alegre. Su curiosidad pudo más, fue hacia la fuente y fue una enorme sorpresa ver a Bridgette en cuclillas frente a una lápida algo ancha y con una gran sonrisa, ¿acaso ni en estos lugares podía dejar de sonreír? Gruñó un poco pero de nuevo ella rió.

-Esta foto es de cuando papá casi quema la cocina, llamaste a los bomberos y éstos regalaron a papá, y esta otra es cuando me hiciste mi vestido para el festival, todavía lo tengo bien guardado. Y esta…- el sonido de una rama al romperse hace que se detenga y voltee a la defensiva, pero al ver a Félix se relaja.- Ah, Félix, hola.- saludó de lo más normal, cosa que le extrañó al joven ya que esperaba que se le lanzara encima.

-Hola…- preguntó algo tenso.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, vengo a visitar a mis padres, y hablar con mamá.- Félix arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas y se acercó a Bridgette, no conocía la historia completa, solo que ella vivía con sus tíos. Al acercarse nota un álbum de fotos bajo el brazo de la franco-china.

-¿Y eso?

-Oh, es un álbum de fotos, me gusta abrirlo para recordar el pasado, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña pero muchas recuerdo cosas y más al ver estas fotos.

-¿Y qué haces hablando a una lápida? No creo que te respondan.- Bridgette no pudo evitar reírse de aquel chiste y Félix al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó.

-Eso lo sé pero me da la sensación de que… me están mirando, en algún lugar donde están bien. Me gusta platicarles, es mejor que venir a llorar y pensar cosas tristes.

-Estás en un cementerio, ¿sabes? No hay nada alegre en un lugar así.

-Lo sé. Pero no creo que a ellos les haga feliz que los recordemos con tristeza, pienso que ellos quisiera que los recordásemos con la misma alegría y amor que ellos sintieron con nosotros.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo con unos ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa, Félix no supo qué decir.- ¿Te quieres quedar? Puedes ver algunas fotos de mis padres.- al abrir el álbum Félix miró a los padres de Bridgette, el hombre tenía rasgos orientales como la tía de la chica, su cabello era de color un color más oscuro que el de Bridgette y sonreía tranquilamente a la cámara, mientras la mujer a lado tenía rasgos más europeos, con el cabello oscuro, largo y algo rebelde y unos expresivos ojos que Bridgette definitivamente heredó además de su sonrisa.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho. Félix, ¿viniste a visitar a alguien?- Félix se tensa y desvía la mirada.

-No eres la única con algún familiar aquí.- ella sonríe y asiente.

-Tienes razón, sabes, cuando veas a esa persona dile algo lindo, estoy segura que desde el cielo se pondrá feliz.

-Claro… ¿me puedo quedar un rato?

-Seguro.- esa pasividad de la chica le vino bien, la escuchó hablar, recordar con una gran sonrisa, aunque hubo un par de veces que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas pero al final sonreía y miraba al cielo con una mirada llena de amor, Félix no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ella, solo por ese día. Cuando Bridgette se fue Félix también lo hizo, pero por corto tiempo, éste regresó a la tumba donde el ángel permanecía inmutable y con la mano estirada. Miró su ramo de rosas blancas y entre ellas metió otra flor, una rosa roja, que seguía en su botón.

-Quiero decirte que te amo, que recuerdo cada una de tus sonrisas, tus gestos, nuestros momentos de complicidad cuando comíamos a escondidas de papá o guardábamos algún secreto de él, recuerdo cuando me arropabas y estabas allí para mí. Recuerdo todo de ti. No te he olvidado, nunca lo haré, y solo quiero que sepas que tu hijo ahora se ha convertido en un gato que persigue a una mariquita que sé que me hará feliz y que también se ha hecho de buenos amigos, no estoy solo y me refugio también con una princesa que aunque loca deja a este gato quedarse en su casa y comer todo lo que quiera. Te prometo no rendirme jamás, seguir en un camino en que te sientas orgullosa de mí, y espero que desde el cielo me des esas fuerzas y ánimos como solías darme de niño, porque sigo siendo tu niño mamá, y tú amor permanecerá siempre en mi corazón.- con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia al puro estilo Chat Noir y un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo.- Este felino, tonto pero valiente, siempre cumple su palabra, ante esto mi siempre amada madre, te deseo un feliz día de las madres.- se alzó y sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía, el aroma de las rosas inundó sus pulmones y por un segundo creyó oler un sutil aroma a melocotón, como el perfume de su madre, sonrió esta vez al puro estilo Chat Noir y miró al cielo.- Prometo venir más seguido. Por ahora hasta pronto mamá.- al darse la vuelta y caminar se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta pero negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, por un segundo creyó ver ese botón de flor completamente abierto, cosa ridícula en su opinión y tal vez era cosa de su imaginación pero pudo oler de nuevo el sutil aroma a melocotones hasta salir del lugar, donde atrás de él, una mujer de hermoso cabellos rubios y mirada verde esmeralda sonreía al joven ampliamente.

-Siempre estaré contigo mi niño…- Félix al voltear por última vez a ver la entrada del lugar vio unas hojas moverse en el suelo, bailando con el aire, levantándose con el viento y perderse entre las ramas de los árboles. Era hora de regresar a casa y después hacerle una visita a una princesa esa noche.

…..

 **Bien, espero os haya gustado, y esta vez en vez de pedir lo de siempre solo les pido una cosa, abracen a esa persona en su día, quiéranla y háganla feliz, porque una sonrisa suya vale mil veces cualquier otra. Así que dejen review, gracias y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
